creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kitty Dark Angel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:3825b3242a3e06a023e40a10ead238e1.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 19:16, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, or a forum post. Blogs and forums aren't the right place for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead! To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled Contribute and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an . I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 16:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:35, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Gurl.... Your page needs.... SWAG! So here ~Apple pie and jelly~ NeveRsLeePwitHme (talk) 01:44, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Listen, I'm sorry for what I said in the chat, I didn't mean it. I just dislike drinking because of something that happened and I am sorry for anything else I said to make you hate me. I won't bug you anymore, just wanted to apologize for my immature action. RealMagolor (talk) 01:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) hahaha did I hurt your feelings for making fun of the brony fanbase? Get over it. This is creepypasta, not some place for you to get attention by using a fake profile picture. Dueces! Creepierthanaverage (talk) 01:42, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Creepierthanaverage Heyooo TheBigTeaParty (talk) 23:17, September 10, 2013 (UTC) dunno you, but cool page!http://25.media.tumblr.com/e7b8437f759cdafca2bc534b6285f63c/tumblr_mr7f58lR0V1qde5z9o1_400.gif (talk) 19:49, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Kitty. What's up? I've only talked to you a few times, but I've missed you on chat. How have you been? --On a distant shoreline she waves her arms to me as all the thought police are closing in for sleep. (talk) 22:37, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Heyo kitty, its NOWS! Heres that icon you ordered! NoOneWillSee (talk) 22:17, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Kitty Mistake! :) So I did a little touching up on your profile page, just for the heck of it. Also, LOVE YOUR MUSIC LIST!! :D So, you're a clutz, ay? That makes two of us. I trip UP the stairs, trip on flat surfaces, trip on MY OWN FEET, and I drop stuff every now and then. My scars, however, are more from being stupid than being a clutz XD Oh, and to answer your question about your eyes: I think they might be a dark gray! Haha And just so you know, there's nothing wrong with having a lot of friends who are guys. I have lots of friends who are girls, and I really don't care! Lol! Marsh0l0mew (talk) 18:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) thank you kindly Umm, yeah. Thanks for the "consoling" words earlier, you seem pretty cool, and You seem to have seen a lot of shit o__o 5afety scissor5 (talk) 03:40, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi! Maybe you have "mood eyes" that change color depending on your mood? :P And yeah, I'm the same way with peanut butter. I'll just get a spoon, scoop a huge glob of pb, and have it with a glass of milk. One of my favorite midnight snacks :P Marsh0l0mew (talk) 16:52, October 13, 2013 (UTC) American Cheeseburgers Ingredients: Canola oil or nonstick grilling cooking spray, for oiling the grates 1 medium red onion, thinly sliced Kosher salt and freshly ground black pepper 2 tablespoons ketchup 2 tablespoons yellow mustard 4 whole wheat English muffins, split 1 medium ripe tomato, cored and cut into 4 thick slices 1 pound 90-percent lean ground beef 2 ounces 50-percent reduced-fat sharp Cheddar, grated (about 1/2 cup) Pickles, for serving, optional. Mmm! Delicious! [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 05:27, February 7, 2014 (UTC) hi Creepy Friends... Sup im Darkness Bens little sis and im loney why not hang out sometime kitty cat. Darkness the death angel (talk) 18:29, April 10, 2014 (UTC)Darkness the death angel Hey!! Just wanted to say your username is pretty rad!!thoughtlessCoffee 18:36, July 29, 2014 (UTC)thoughtlessCoffee